


Тыква

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Lady22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (one-sided), Drama, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (pre-slash), M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Slutty Pumpkin Costume
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: Скорпиус приходит на хэллоуинский бал в костюме тыквы.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тыква

**Author's Note:**

> Идея костюма взята из сериала «Как я встретил вашу маму». Костюм выглядит так:  
> https://paramountcomedy.ru/upload/medialibrary/8c8/8c813bceb79c8958b8fdb04b30179098.jpg
> 
> Большое спасибо самоотверженной sige_vic за бетинг!!!

По правде говоря, Скорпиус и не собирался приглашать Розу на танец — уж точно не в таком виде, — просто подошел поздороваться. Она стояла с Джеймсом чуть в стороне и что-то увлеченно рассказывала. Но у Розы за столько лет не иначе как выработался рефлекс посылать Скорпиуса куда подальше, потому что, стоило ему приблизиться, как она тут же страдальчески закатила глаза и твердо сказала:

— Нет, нет и нет.

Скорпиус растерянно моргнул. С одной стороны, ее резкость задевала. А с другой — ему почему-то казалось, что сказать Розе, что он и не собирался ничего у нее просить, а подошел просто из вежливости, было бы грубо и обидело бы уже ее саму. Поэтому он просто развернулся и — под ошеломленным взглядом Джеймса — направился обратно к Альбусу.

Через пару мгновений Джеймс отмер и нагнал его, останавливая.

— Подожди. — Он дотронулся до его плеча. Пальцы легли на голую кожу, но касание продлилось всего секунду. — Не обижайся.

Джеймс был одет в простую черную мантию. По случаю Хэллоуинского бала наряжались обычно только девчонки. Ну и в этот раз — Скорпиус, нацепивший нелепый костюм тыквы (который и тыкву-то напоминал весьма отдаленно). В магазине нашлась только странная конструкция, похожая на короткое платье со слабеньким кринолином и непрозрачными зелеными чулками. Добровольно Скорпиус ни за что бы такое не надел, но спор есть спор.

Незадолго до вечеринки состоялся, возможно, самый недолгожданный матч первой половины сезона: «Соколы» — «Пушки педдл», — но Скорпиус и Альбус слушали его от нечего делать, хотя оба болели за другие команды, и даже заключили глупое пари, которое Скорпиус проиграл.

— Я не обиделся, — ответил Скорпиус. — Я и не надеялся на то, что мы мило пообщаемся.

Джеймс, судя по взгляду, не поверил ни на грамм.

— Хочешь, я с тобой потанцую? — мягко спросил он.

— Не нужно, — Скорпиус покачал головой, невольно бросая взгляд на танцпол, где вовсю развлекалась очаровательная Меган Смит, девушка Джеймса.

— Почему? — спросил Джеймс.

— Жду Золушку, которая превратит тыкву в карету. — Скорпиус чуть расправил подол.

Джеймс усмехнулся на это и ушел куда-то в сторону танцующих.

— Наверняка это из-за костюма, — предположил Альбус, когда Скорпиус приземлился рядом с ним на скамейку. — Надо было плюнуть и идти в нормальной одежде.

— Я же тебе проспорил. — Он пожал плечами. — «Соколы» продули.

— У тебя чулок съехал, — заметил Альбус.

И правда, плотный зеленый чулок, имитирующий, очевидно, плодоножку тыквы, немного сполз с бедра Скорпиуса, придавая нелепому образу комично-сексуальный оттенок. Он вообще подозревал, что костюм этот обычно покупали не парни и не для школьных вечеринок.

Скорпиус недоуменно нахмурился, отчаянно тормозя, и Альбус, решив, что легче сделать самому, опустился перед ним на колено, осторожно касаясь скользкого материала. Скорпиус забыл, как дышать, а потом сердце вдруг заколотилось где-то в горле. Альбус подтянул ткань на голени, осторожно, стараясь не порвать, вел складочки вверх к бедру. Пальцы коснулись кожи с внутренней стороны и подняли чулок повыше, так, чтобы он спрятался под «тыквой».

Ал выглядел немного рассеянно, а это осторожное, интимное прикосновение все длилось и длилось. Скорпиус смотрел на него во все глаза, не в силах поверить, что, возможно, лучшими мгновениями за весь пятый курс он обязан глупому, идиотскому костюму тыквы и внезапному выигрышу аутсайдера квиддичной турнирки. Альбус убрал руки, слишком задержавшиеся на голой коже, и неловко сложил их на коленях.

— Хочешь, пойдем потанцуем?

Скорпиус молча таращился, ожидая, что же Альбус скажет или сделает дальше.

— Девчонки с Хаффлпаффа вроде бы скучают. — Альбус кивнул на группку шушукающихся шестикурсниц неподалеку от котла с пуншем. — Они обычно довольно милые, вряд ли откажут даже парню в костюме тыквы.

Ал поднялся и снова уселся рядом.

— О, — Скорпиус разочарованно кивнул. — Боюсь, эта тыква выглядит несерьезно даже для них.

Между ними грозило воцариться неловкое молчание, но в поле зрения Скорпиуса вдруг вновь оказался Джеймс, а в следующую минуту он уже стоял рядом и заговорщически улыбался.

На макушке у него гордо возвышалась криво наколдованная корона из столовых приборов, а вокруг талии была обернута, Скорпиус мог поклясться, самая настоящая скатерть.

— Мерлин, только не говори, что ты тоже проиграл какой-то спор. — Альбус с сомнением осмотрел его внешний вид.

— Это костюм принцессы, бестолочь. — Он постучал по виску, словно Альбус выдал несусветную глупость.

Ал вскинул брови. Джеймс вздохнул и протянул Скорпиусу ладонь.

— Золушка требует подать ей карету, — сообщил он.

— Есть только тыква, извини. — Скорпиус покачал головой.

— Ну и из меня принцесса так себе, — невозмутимо отозвался Джеймс. — Давай же, — уже серьезно сказал он, — тут ходит парень с камерой: будут смешные колдографии на память.

Скорпиус позволил себя увести, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Альбусом. Джеймс не стал тащить его в самую гущу толпы. Они остановились у дальних столиков, где было немного народу. Как назло заиграла какая-то романтическая баллада, и Скорпиус вконец смутился.

— Не скажу, что понимаю твой выбор, — очень тихо произнес Джеймс, скашивая глаза на брата, — но следить за вами просто физически больно.

— О чем ты? — напрягся Скорпиус.

— Да брось, — как-то примиряюще сказал Джеймс, кладя руку ему на талию. — Давай, ты тоже. — Он положил ладонь Скорпиуса себе на поясницу. — Главное, не задирай руки высоко. Если, конечно, не хочешь потом рассматривать свое нижнее белье на школьных колдографиях. Там ведь есть белье?

Скорпиус хмыкнул.

— Представь себе.

Танцевать с Джеймсом было внезапно легко, хотя Скорпиус с трудом понимал, кто из них кого ведет.

— Меган не будет против? — спросил Скорпиус.

— Нет, — без раздумий ответил Джеймс и тут же добавил: — Может быть, Ал будет против.

Скорпиус поборол смущение:

— Это так заметно?

— Конечно. Ну-ну, не смотри туда.

Скорпиус послушно уткнулся взглядом в Джеймса.

— Думаешь, у меня есть шанс? Я ему нравлюсь?

— Тут сложно сказать наверняка. Это же Ал! Я все детство думал, что он боится даже своей тени, а он в один прекрасный момент стащил у тетки хроноворот и отправился в прошлое спасать Диггори.

В лице Скорпиуса, наверное, что-то поменялось, как-то отразилось смятение, которое неизбежно приходило, когда кто-то вспоминал про те путешествия, — потому что Джеймс мягко погладил его по спине, а благопристойная дистанция между ними сократилась на пару дюймов.

— Прости. Тебе, наверное, неприятно вспоминать. Забудь о том, что я сказал.

Баллада закончилась, и Джеймс выпустил его из объятий.

— Кажется, настало время отогнать карету обратно к злой мачехе, — заметил Джеймс. 

Он проводил Скорпиуса до того места, где сидел все еще ошеломленный Альбус.

— Пойду верну скатерть на место, пока никто из учителей не заметил, — сообщил он на прощание.

Скорпиус машинально бросил взгляд на танцпол и заметил, что Меган танцует с капитаном хаффлпаффской сборной. Длинные светлые волосы красиво развевались в такт движениям.

— Что это на него нашло? — удивленно спросил Альбус, касаясь плеча Скорпиуса.

— Хоть кто-то оценил мой костюм.

Чулки снова съехали на середину бедра, и Скорпиус решил, что на сегодня хватит.

— Я пойду переоденусь, — решил он. — По-моему, условия спора я и так уже выполнил. Тот парень сделал колдографий тридцать.

Ал с радостью вызвался пойти вместе с ним. Он вообще недолюбливал шумные сборища: скорее всего, он и в этот раз пошел только ради тыквенного пари.

В спальне пятикурсников было пусто и темно. Альбус плюхнулся на свою кровать, а Скорпиус достал из шкафа парадную мантию и принялся снимать осточертевший костюм: стянул неудобные чулки, от которых чесались ноги, принялся за мелкие застежки на спине, но чем дальше, тем хуже они поддавались. Скорпиус хотел было включить свет, но вдруг услышал или, может, почувствовал тихие шаги позади себя. По спине и рукам пробежала волна мурашек.

— Давай помогу.

И в следующую секунду спины коснулись прохладные пальцы. Альбус неловко возился с мелкими крючками, и Скорпиус так и не произнес заклинание освещения, потому что тогда Альбус справился бы намного быстрее.

— Ну все, теперь можно снять через голову, — решил Альбус. — Давай, поднимай руки.

Скорпиус подчинился, зажмурив глаза и радуясь, что в комнате темно, а он стоит к Альбусу спиной, так что тот не может видеть яркого румянца у него на щеках. Ткань скользнула вверх по телу, оставляя Скорпиуса в одних боксерах.

— Вуаля! — Альбус торжественно свалил всю конструкцию Скорпиусу на кровать. — Ты свободен.

Скорпиус обернулся к нему — Альбус все еще был совсем рядом, и в комнате по-прежнему стоял полумрак. И почему-то в этот момент сделать шаг оказалось совсем не страшно. Пальцы легли на знакомое лицо, коснулись отросших волос на висках. Альбус смотрел озадаченно, но не отстранялся. Скорпиус подался вперед и поцеловал его: мягкие губы чуть дрогнули, и Скорпиус, осмелев, тут же поцеловал снова.

Ал мягко обхватил лицо Скорпиуса ладонями — в животе сладко затрепетало, но чувство тут же оборвалось и погасло, потому что Альбус осторожно отодвинулся.

С лица руки скользнули на плечи, держа бережно, но твердо и на приличном расстоянии. Скорпиус как никогда осознал, что Альбус полностью одет, а сам он почти что голый.

— Прости, — вздохнул он. — Я не…

— Ты прости.

Скорпиус высвободился из его рук и схватил из шкафа первую попавшуюся одежду. Быстро натянул джинсы и свитер. Альбус опустился на его кровать.

— Поговори со мной, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

— Мне сейчас слишком неловко, извини. — Скорпиус попытался сделать так, чтобы голос не дрожал. Он накинул на плечи теплую мантию.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Альбус.

Скорпиус застыл, словно кто-то выдернул ключ из заводной игрушки. Медленно обернулся.

— Просто не в этом смысле… — Альбус опустил глаза. — Мне нравятся женщины.

— Да-да, постарше. Я помню.

Скорпиус направился к двери, только через мгновение сообразив, что зачем-то обидел Альбуса этим дурацким намеком на Дельфи. Хотя Альбус был совсем не виноват.

Скорпиус не смог себя заставить обернуться и вышел на лестницу, быстро спускаясь в общую комнату.

— Подожди, — раздалось сзади. Альбус обогнал его: зеленые глаза смотрели обеспокоенно. — Возьми хотя бы шарф. Вот, держи, это мой. Твоего я не нашел.

Скорпиус молча кивнул и забрал шарф, просто потому что на пререкания не было сил. Он вышел из гостиной и почти бегом побежал к выходу из замка. Скорпиус думал рвануть на квиддичные трибуны, но, когда минул призамковый дворик, взгляд его невольно упал на Черное озеро. Хотя ночь была темной, по воде все равно гуляли какие-то странные блики, то уходя дальше, то возвращаясь ближе к мелководью. На поваленном стволе на берегу кто-то сидел, наблюдая за странным явлением.

Скорпиус сглотнул, неуютно ежась. Наверняка это блуждающие огоньки вылезли по случаю Хэллоуина в надежде заманить в ловушку какого-нибудь незадачливого студента. Кто бы там ни был — нужно его предупредить.

В животе неприятно сжалось, как и всегда при виде Черного озера.

После тех путешествий все наконец перестали ненавидеть Скорпиуса. Кучей друзей он не обзавелся (если, конечно, не считать кучей друзей Альбуса и его брата, который отчего-то проникся к ним необъяснимым сочувствием), но оскорблений и шепотков за спиной опасаться перестал. По иронии, более комфортным и дружелюбным Хогвартс от этого не стал: потому что каждый уголок школы и пришкольной территории теперь напоминал ему о том, чего едва удалось избежать. Особенно озеро.

Скорпиус направился к воде. Он хотел окликнуть незнакомца, но, подойдя ближе, вдруг заметил тусклую, перекошенную корону из вилок, торчащую из растрепанных черных волос.

— Джеймс, — тихо поприветствовал Скорпиус, присаживаясь с ним рядом.

Его лицо казалось совсем бледным в свете коварных болотных фонариков, щека влажно блестела. Но глаза не были очарованы миражом. Джеймс прекрасно понимал, что видит.

— Знаешь, что они делают? — спросил Джеймс, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Заманивают путников, — кивнул Скорпиус.

— Маются дурью. Это же не болото. Никто в трезвом уме не перепутает озеро с твердой почвой. Да и трясины тут нет. Даже если они и заманят кого-то, вряд ли он утонет.

— И зачем тогда?

— Я же говорю, — он пожал плечами, — просто одурели от Хэллоуина. Надеются непонятно на что.

Руки Джеймса чуть дрожали, и сначала Скорпиус подумал, что это от сдерживаемых эмоций, но потом осознал, что Джеймс так и остался в тонкой парадной мантии и ему наверняка банально холодно. Скорпиус коснулся его запястья.

— У тебя руки ледяные.

— Забудь. Лучше иди веселись.

Скорпиус наложил на них обоих согревающие чары: он не был в этом особо силен, поэтому стало лишь чуть теплее. Скорпиус стянул шарф и обмотал вокруг шеи Джеймса.

— Я чувствую отвратительный одеколон Ала, — сказал Джеймс. — Так что либо он по какой-то причине одолжил его тебе, либо…

— Это шарф Альбуса, — сказал Скорпиус. — Он дал мне его, когда я уходил.

— А почему ты ушел?

— Он сказал, что ему нравятся только женщины.

— Постарше, я помню, — кивнул Джеймс, не сводя со Скорпиуса взгляд.

Прежде чем он успел сказать что-нибудь сочувственное, Скорпиус спросил:

— Меган ушла к другому, да? Я видел, как она танцует с хаффлпаффским капитаном.

Джеймс перевел взгляд на блуждающие огни.

— Вроде того. В четверг об этом узнал, — без особого выражения ответил он.

Скорпиус хотел спросить, почему же Джеймс убивается по ней именно сейчас, когда на вечеринке, всего час или около того назад, он был так весел. Но вместо этого сказал банальное и насмешливое, в духе самого Джеймса.

— Налицо понижение планки.

Джеймс улыбнулся и снова повернулся к нему, рассматривая лицо.

— Спасибо. — Он прижал ладонь к сердцу в жесте бесконечной признательности.

Пару минут они молча следили за тем, как яркие блики фонариков скачут по темной глади озера. 

— Так ты его поцеловал? — спросил Джеймс, снова разрывая молчание.

— Да. Но надеюсь, причиной отказа были и правда женщины, а не то, что я плохо целуюсь.

Джеймс улыбнулся, а потом вдруг наклонился к нему, невесомо трогая щеку холодными губами. Скулы коснулся такой же ледяной кончик носа.

Он тут же отстранился, снова переводя взгляд на озеро. Вздохнув, Скорпиус обнял Джеймса поперек спины и потянул на себя, позволяя устроиться головой на плече. Стало теплее, и, Скорпиус надеялся, Джеймс тоже отогреется хоть немного.

Корона из столовых приборов ткнулась Скорпиусу в шею, и он аккуратно выпутал ее из темных волос, водружая себе на макушку.

— Я тоже побуду принцессой, если ты не возражаешь, — попросил он.

— Только если обещаешь одолжить мне костюм шлюшки-тыквы на следующий Хэллоуин.

Плечи Джеймса наконец перестали дрожать от холода. Когда Скорпиус бросил еще один взгляд на озеро, то заметил, что блуждающие огни исчезли. Они остались в полной темноте.


End file.
